Fedora
by Commander369
Summary: Francis Fedora is a crime boss for the Miami Mafia in the 70's, he is gunned down and his sons search and take vengence on the people that shot their father.


_"Fedora"_

Francis Fedora sat in his office chair with two dice in his hands, Fedora was a middle ages aged man in his early 40's, he was smart, and had two sons, the oldest was Tommy, a violent and dangerous man when he was fooled with, he also was stupid and went into the public and get drunk, leaving him vulnerable for attacks. The other was younger by 4 years, he was Al, he was stable, smart, he became one of the most succsessful lawyer in Miami. Francis Fedora was the don of the Mafia in Miami, it's 1972.

Fedora sits with Rota Shellberg, a casino owner, Fedora threw two dice on his desk and looked at Rota and scooted his chair closer.

Francis; Hello Rota, my great friend, you serve me well, but you don't do your best. I have 4 casinos in the Miami area, you should be helping me and my casinos, and today, one of my casinos go bankrupt, what happened?

Rota; I don't know, the Coroneis families, they have more casinos here than ever, and in Nevada. They own most of the casinos than the New York Mafia, and they seem to offer benifits such as protection and cash to the big shots that come to their casinos, and the civilians follow the bigshots.

Francis; So, my dear friend, you have been in the casino business for 15 years, you know better than me, what should I do?

Rota; I think we should kill Rios Coroneis soon, he's too smart, he can hurt the Mafia business, not just here but in New York and the other families, then the families come down here, they blame us, and then it's all out war.

Francis; You act too fast, I don't like violence, _I'm a business man and blood is a big expense_, but thank you for the suggestion, good bye my good friend.

Rota shakes hands with Francis, then walks out the door, Francis goes to his dresser and picks out a nice dark suit and a tie, then puts on his favorite black and white fedora.

Francis; Hey, call my son Al in here, I would like to speak with him.

Mobster; Hey, Al! Your don and father wants you.

Al walks in the room, with papers and a pen in his hand, his eyes are droopy and sleepy like.

Francis; My beloved son, you look just terrible, terrible, you keep doing this work and you going to die in your work, you understand? You work too hard, you need sleep, go out with your brother Tom, and get some food.

Francis takes the sheets of paper from Al and put them on his desk.

Francis; Do them later, you put too much work in this gambling business, you're a lawyer, not a _Mafioso_.

Francis hugs Al and kisses him on his forehead.

Al; Thanks Pop.

Francis loosens his tie and goes to his phone and dials numbers, then calls in 2 of his own men.

Francis; Hey, it's the don, I got a job for you, you know Rios Coroneis?

Man on phone; Sure I do, he's head of the Coroneis family crime, he relies on gambling and tourism to get his _dough_.

Francis; I want you to check him out, you know? See what he knows up his sleeve, and find out his allies.

Man on phone; Ok, but I need some men, he's dangerous.

Francis tells his two men to meet his Informer on 912 South Marbury Street, and tells them to meet Mario, a former hitman, and now a weapons supplier, to get their weapon in case something happens.

Francis; Call in Romero Diaz, he wanted to talk to me yesterday.

Diaz walks in the office in a sly and strange way, he was a Puerto Rican refugee that was given the Malibu when he had nowhere to go, he takes a seat without asking and puts his feet on Francis' desk.

Romero; Hey! Francis! I need a favor, and a man of your powers can only do this one and only favor.

Francis; What is that?

Romero; I like my business, I like it a lot, you know? Of course you do, and two damn slugs keep bumping my place, they keep stinkin' up the place, they pushed me far, too far, way too far, and I want you to beat those two bastards to a piece of crap trash! Right?

Francis; Why do you keep treating me like this? What did I do? And you ask me to beat two people that mess with you a little? I cannot not do that, you don't treat me like the don and owner of your club, I pay you 200 dollars every two days, and you come and ask me to beat two "slugs", you are the "slug" my friend.

Romero; What? You know who I am! I'm the king of Miami, I have hoes in my house that will make my toliet shine! I have Dons in my club that I can tell "Murder those bastard, slap that asshole" and you can't do me a favor! I see you later my friend! I make you do what I say!

Romero Diaz walks out the door and leaves, then Francis puts on a coat and takes his keys to his car.

Francis; Mario! Can you drive me to the Malibu? I need to settle some business with that "insane" Diaz.

Mario; Sure thing, I'll bring some men with me too-

Francis; Don't worry, the families can't touch me without a war, don't worry.

Mario; Sure thing, you want to take my car or your car?

Francis; Mine.

Mario and Francis Fedora get in the car and drive to the newly built Malibu club, Francis walked up to the door, and asked the two men in front to let him in.

Man 1; Who are you?

Francis; I own this place, I'm Francis Fedora-

Man 2; Fedora! Kill that bitch!

The men pull out their two pistols, and shot Fedora once in the chest, and twice in the back when Francis tried to run.

Mario pulled out a gun and shot one of the men in the knee, but both ran in the car and drove off. Francis grasped his chest, and stood, he looked down and fell on the cement sidewalk.

Cut to another Scene, Tommy and Al talk.

Tommy; I bet you it was that gay ass Diaz!

Al; Calm down! We don't know that, Mario said it was a small man about 5ft 8inches, and the other guy was fat and tall.

Tommy; Hey! I know someone at the Malibu, thats around 5ft 10 inches! Could be him, his name is Ramone Sentieri, he's a bar tender.

Tommy; I'm going to check him out! Let's go to the Malibu! Come on! I'm going to beat that bastard!

Al; Crazy...

To be continued, next chapter coming soon...


End file.
